


Are You Ready for Some (American) Football? (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, American Football, Crack, Fluff, Football, M/M, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: John is going to watch the Super Bowl





	

John had just switched on the telly when Sherlock walked in. He stopped to watch. “Explain this to me again.”

John looked up at him. “It’s American football. But, it’s really more like rugby.”

“And this is the final game? Like the FA Cup?” Sherlock watched the action on the screen.

“Yes,” John said, but quickly added, “Well, no. The Cups are pure knock-out tournaments. And it’s not like the Premiere League, either, which doesn’t have a final. The closest would be Champions League, where there’s both a group stage and a knock-out round and then there’s the final game.”

Sherlock sat down on the couch, and watched for a few minutes. John quietly sipped his beer.

“Should I make the obvious comment,” Sherlock asked, turning his head towards John, “about you alone, watching men in very tight pants grab each other?”

John held up his left and wiggled his fingers, the band glistening in the light. “Sorry, to disappoint. Mary isn’t interested in most sport, just tennis.”

They again watched in silence. “It’s very American,” Sherlock announced before continuing. “There’s not a lot of action, and when there is, it’s very frenetic and they make the biggest deal out of the smallest thing.” He paused. “What is this called again?”

John sighed. “For the last time, it’s the Super Bowl.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, please check out my other works.


End file.
